The present invention relates to a game device, a control method, a computer program product, and the like.
In recent years, a game device that implements an online battle game with another game device that is connected thereto via a network has attracted attention. JP-A-2004-230191 discloses related-art online battle game technology, for example.
The online battle game requires that game data (e.g., operation data) be exchanged between the game devices. For example, operation data (key data) input by the opposing player is received from another game device via the network, or operation data input by the player using his game device is transmitted to another game device via the network. This makes it possible to implement an online battle game between the player and the opposing player.
It is desirable to transfer the game data (e.g., operation data) at a high transfer rate in order to implement a smooth online battle game. The User Datagram Protocol (UDP) and the like have been known as a communication protocol that implements a high transfer rate.
However, a high-speed communication protocol such as UDP does not guarantee delivery and the order of delivery of packets, differing from a communication protocol (e.g., Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)) that attaches importance to reliability. Therefore, the process of the game program may become complex, or the storage capacity of the buffer may be wasted, for example.